The Last Fight Between Gloomi and the Heroes
This is the last fight Crystal and friends fight in against Gloomi and the alternates, mainly Gloomi. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Ivy the Cat and Lightningbolt Stretch the Cat Selena the Cat Querrell the Chameleon Skippe the Dog Orbis the Cat(alternate) Durango the Cat(alternate) Villains Gloomi the Devil All the alternates Chapter 1-Finding Gloomi at Last They then found Gloomi just below the cloud of maroon colour. The heroes then got out. Gloomi: Oh hello, you all, just in time for my creation to work! Crystal: What creation? She then saw all the alternates were working on a strange invention. Querrell: What is that? Gloomi: I never wanted to just beat you, I always wanted to kill you, so, I'll make it here and now my victory will be true! Then, I shall destroy your world and claim my ultimate victory! Querrell: I doubt that machine will do anything. Gloomi: Oh just you wait, former prisoner, just you wait! Crystal: (thoughts) Great, he wants to get us here and now?! We have to fight our way out of this, but everyone of them are here... Gloomi: Go on, fight me, it'll be useless. Chapter 2-The Fight That Turned Into Chaos The heroes then fought Gloomi, but he overpowered them all. After a while... Sarah: We got the machine done, boss! Gloomi: Good, wonderful effort from you all! Chloe: We'll rid the world of them once and for all! Gloomi: Do you think I'm that dumb? Using the intelligence from your friend combined with this girl creates a stunning effect. Querrell: What effect? Gloomi: Hm hm, START IT UP! They then pressed a button, and out of nowhere, a portal showed up, and it seemed to lead into nothing. Querrell: Oh no... Crystal: What is that? Pit: What... is it gonna do? Gloomi: Start your demise. Then the portal seemed to suck everything except Gloomi and his friends in, but they grabbed on to something. Crystal: This is certainly working something! Querrell: Hang on everyone! Gloomi: It's no use, you all need to be rid of, forever! Selena: So that's what they were planning! Ivy: This thing that's gonna get us for some stupid reason. Sophana: Made by none other than Gloomi! Spikeball: Plip plip! (Of course!) Gloomi: It's no use you all, I'm surprised by your persistance. Pit: That's because we don't give up easily! If we did, we'd have never come here in the first place! Stretch: They're all right! Gloomi: Oh how you pathetic ones live your lives, you won't live much longer... Then a voice came from behind. ???: Woah, check that out! ???: We gotta stop it! Gloomi: May I say who is that? Then another voice came, one the heroes recognised greatly. ???: Let go of my friends! Everyone heard. A tornado of wind then hit Gloomi, and knocked him down. Crystal: Alright, buddy! Selena: Is that...? Skippe then hopped on the scene and started paying close watch on Gloomi. Selena: Skippe! I never knew! Crystal and Querrell then exchanged looks, for once. Then two other cats came, and Selena recognised them too. Selena: Orbis? Durango? Orbis and Durangos alternates then knocked out the alternates of the heroes, and then started working the machine. Durango (alt): Yo, there's a thing on the purple guy, get it off, Skippe! Skippe then saw, and then the Orbis alternate started working the mechanics and the portal stopped sucking in Crystal and her friends. Crystal: Huh? We've stopped. Gloomi then got up, slowly being sucked in. Gloomi: No, no, I can't, not when I'm so close! Skippe: Well maybe think before you hurt my friends! Gloomi: No, give me another chance, PLEASE! Skippe: Bye bye! Gloomi was then hurtled into the portal and hurled out of existance forever. Chapter 3-The Reunion Selena then ran over to Skippe and hugged him. Selena: Skippe!!! Skippe: I know, I missed you too... Selena: Oh, Skippe, I missed you.... what happened before.... I never want to happen again... Skippe: I know, and it never will. Crystal: So great finally see you again in the full! Selena will be happy too. Skippe: Ha ha, yeah, although my hints should've been enough. Orbis (alt): Ok, cool, now, what's happening over there? Querrell was taking off without the group. Crystal: Hey, Querrell! What are you doing?! Querrell: Heading back, what do you think? See ya! They then took off. Pit: Oh great, now how are we gonna get back? Durango (alt): Oh, it's ok, we'll send you back ourselves, we know about this whole thing, Skippe told us. Ivy: So we can go home? Orbis: (alt): Yep, no problem! When they got back... Durango (alt): Ok, so, now you guys can get back obviously, which is cool, I guess. Crystal: Yeah, you gonna make it work? Orbis (alt): Yeah, it's- Alright! Pit: So we can get back... Orbis (alt): Yep. Crystal: Alright then. Durango (alt): By the way, say hi to our alternate selves when you get back if you can find them, alright? Selena: Sure, bros from another world. They then blinked and stared at each other. Orbis (alt): Well anyway, there you go. They then hopped in, and all got transported different places. With Crystal, Pit, Chippi, Sophana and Spikeball... Crystal: Ok, so...? Pit: We're back, Crystal. Chippi then woke up herself. Sophana: So, then where are we? Pit: We're in Neo Green Hills west island, I know it. Chippi: Uh, guys, where's Choco? Crystal then noticed herself along with the rest. Crystal: Where could he be? Pit then noticed the hovervan above. Pit: Querrell! There was also a small cage, of which was holding Choco captive. Crystal:Hey, get back here! Chippi: They've got him! They then ran after Querrell, back to their usual ways of stopping him. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dimensional Arc